simsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
De Sims 4/Patch 81
De 81ste patch voor De Sims 4 is uitgegeven op 18 juni 2019. Deze patch update het spel naar versie 1.52.100.1020 voor de PC en 1.52.100.1220 voor Mac. Officiële patch opmerkingen Hallo, Simmers! Is het buiten warm, of ligt dat aan mijn schildklier? Maar goed, daar hoeven jullie je geen zorgen over te maken want we hebben heel wat leuks om aan te kondigen! Met al deze zomerhitte en de naderende release van De Sims 4 Eiland Leven, hebben we een aantal gratis nieuwe updates die we dolgraag met jullie willen delen! Dus zet je zonnebril op, trek je zwemkleding aan en duik erin... Wat is er nieuw? Willekeurige eigenschappen: Er is een knop aan CES en aan verouderen in Leven toegevoegd om eigenschappen willekeurig te maken. Hij staat klaar om aangeklikt te worden. Telkens weer. Ik kan het ook nog steeds niet geloven, maar toch is het zo. De duistere dagen zonder deze kleine held liggen gelukkig achter ons. Vanaf nu kun je met één klik een kant-en-klaar karakter kiezen en CES vliegensvlug weer verlaten, of de boel wat spannender maken door juist niet te weten wat voor eigenschappen je Sim nou eigenlijk heeft. En dat is hartstikke leuk! Echt, ik heb hier jaaaaaren op gewacht. Ligstoel Iedereen (zelfs jij) krijgt een gratis LIGSTOEL! Je hoort het goed. We hebben een prachtige Draagbare Ligstoel toegevoegd, zodat je nu heerlijk chill en relaxt aan het zwembad kunt liggen. Gratis en voor niets. Het is Pride Month! Laat jouw 'pride' zien met een aantal fantastische kleurige nieuwe outfits. De regenboogkleurige legging is mijn persoonlijke favoriet. Of misschien de bodysuit wel. Maar ik steek mijn Sims ook continu in de nieuwe T-shirts die in samenwerking met het It Gets Better Project zijn ontworpen, dus eigenlijk vind ik ze allemaal geweldig! Daarnaast hebben we ook een selectie decoratieve Pride-vlaggen toegevoegd die je Sims aan de muur kunnen hangen. Tot slot hebben we onze toiletdeuren vernieuwd zodat elke deur ook een gender-neutrale versie voor bouwers heeft, inclusief gloednieuwe kleuren om lekker mee te mixen en te matchen. Happy Pride Month allemaal! Paalfunderingen: Of zoals wij ze graag noemen; hoge hakken voor je huis. Of huishakken. Palen zijn heus niet alleen aan tropische gebieden voorbehouden. Palen zijn een geweldige aanwinst voor zowel gemanipuleerd als vlak terrein elke biosfeer. Je vindt ze in Bouwen naast alle andere gewone funderingstypes. Dus leef je uit! Verlengde dakranden: Nu kun je dakranden nog verder verlengen... Meer deurkleuren: Goed, we hebben wellicht een tikkeltje overdreven... Er zijn maar liefst 350 nieuwe kleuren voor alle deuren en bogen in de catalogus van de basisgame. Als je altijd al bijpassende deuren in lichtbruin, roodbruin, bruin, donkerbruin, grijs, wit of zwart hebt willen hebben, dan is deze update geknipt voor jou! Een aantal nieuwe kaveleigenschappen: *Kleding optioneel: deze nieuwe kaveleigenschap zal je Sims inspireren om, je raadt het al, in hun blote niksie rond te lopen. *Buiten het netwerk: nu kun je jouw nomadische fantasie op elk kavel uitleven. Als je deze kaveleigenschap toevoegt, heeft je Sim geen elektriciteit en stromend water meer. Het voordeel is dat je dan geen hoge rekeningen meer hoeft te betalen. Houd je ogen open voor bestaande voorwerpen met de aantekening 'Functioneel buiten het netwerk' in Kopen. Meer kleuren voor luiers: We hebben een aantal zwemluiers voor de allerkleinste Sims toegevoegd! Je hoeft ze daar niet specifiek voor te gebruiken, maar dat vonden we wel een handige toepassing tijdens het ontwerpproces. We hebben deze niet alleen in afwachting van De Sims 4 Eiland Leven gemaakt, maar dachten dat het ook wel fijn zou zijn als je peuters meer zwemopties hadden in het Kinderbad van De Sims 4 Jaargetijden. Op rug drijven: Er is een nieuwe 'op rug drijven' interactie mogelijk voor Sims die in het zwembad zwemmen. Klik op het water. Toe maar. Probeer een beetje te relaxen. Visuitbreidingen: Zet je schrap, want we staan op het punt je in het diepe te gooien... *We hebben een aantal nieuwe interacties toegevoegd, zodat spelers op verschillende manieren handelingen met andere Sims rond visactiviteiten uit kunnen voeren. *Sims kunnen een paar nieuwe op vissen gebaseerde sociale acties uitvoeren om handige informatie te vergaren (via UI TNS/Werkboek) en niet speelbare personages aan te moedigen om te vissen. *Je kunt nu deelnemen aan vissen. Verbeterde visafstellingen en autonomie maken de interactie nog efficiënter en leuker. *Beter ontwikkelde vaardigheidsniveaus leveren betere beloningen op, met nieuwe interacties voor de visvaardigheidsniveaus. *De nieuwe hengelactie 'Vissen voor grotere vangst' verhoogt de kans op het vangen van zeldzame vissen. *Nieuwe beter ontwikkelde VFX-beelden bij zeldzame visstekken. *Je kunt Sims nu 'Bijscholen met vissen'. *De gebruikersinterface voor vissen bevat nu betere informatie, waaronder werkboekinformatie met informatie over welk aas je moet gebruiken. *Welke vissen er gevangen kunnen worden verandert per wereld en er worden meer visstekken toegevoegd aan eerder uitgebrachte werelden. *Er wordt een nieuw aasvoorkeurssysteem toegepast op de meeste bestaande vissen, zodat je kansen op het vangen van een vis aanmerkelijk worden verhoogd. Update plafondventilators: Plafondventilators zullen nu een ruimte verkoelen als je De Sims 4 Jaargetijden hebt en de ventilator aanstaat. O ja, nu we het daar toch over hebben, je kunt de ventilator nu dus ook aan- en uitzetten. Je kunt er trouwens ook vochtige Sims mee drogen. Plafondvoorwerpen sorteren: We hebben een nieuwe sorteercategorie toegevoegd aan de plafondvoorwerpen in Bouwen, zodat de ventilators makkelijker te vinden zijn. Zwemdingen: Er kunnen nu een aantal interessante dingen gebeuren met je Sims tijdens het zwemmen, zoals kramp krijgen of je zwembroek (neeee!) verliezen. Zwemmen geeft je Sims bovendien een boost voor de fitnessvaardigheid. Update parttime banen: En tot slot (ben je er nog?) zijn alle bestaande parttime banen niet langer voorbehouden aan tieners. Inderdaad, oudere Sims kunnen nu ook als fastfoodwerknemers werken. Jonge Sims kunnen nu ook babysitten als ze dat willen. Waarom niet? De parttime wereld is jouw oester. O, nog één ding: je kunt nu twee parttime banen tegelijkertijd hebben en van de ene dienst naar de andere gaan. Te gek! En nu verder naar de onbedoelde bijwerkingen... Algemene problemen. *De behoeften van peuters worden nu altijd aangevuld als ze op het kinderdagverblijf zijn. *Kroonlijsten worden nu op de juiste manier aangebracht op afgeronde platte blokken. *Volwassen Sims kunnen peuters nu probleemloos in bed leggen. Ik vraag me af wat hun geheim is. Ik zal ze even wat tips vragen. *Sims die in brand staan kunnen zichzelf nu veilig blussen door in een zwembad te springen. Heel verkoelend. *De bladen van de Duizelige Palmen Plafondventilator kantelen nu in de juiste richting. *Peuters worden niet langer uit de kinderstoel gehaald voordat ze klaar zijn met eten. Geduld moeders, ze moeten nog steeds van alles leren. *Geslachtsvoorkeur is nu van invloed op flirtopties. *Tieners zullen niet langer hun alledaagse outfit aantrekken als ze naar school gaan. Als Randy in zijn zwembroek naar school wil gaan, dan is dat helemaal aan Randy. *Flirten met een andere Sim tijdens een groepsgesprek zal niet langer de romantische gevoelens van de complete groep met jou verhogen. Want dat was toch een tikkie ongemakkelijk. *Uitnodigingen van niet speelbare personages voor de talentshow en lounge zullen je nu naar de juiste locatie leiden. *We hebben een bizar probleem verholpen. Als Sims naar huis gingen en je thuiskavel werd geladen, werden de overzichtsplaatjes grijs gemaakt alsof ze er niet waren, maar als je de muis boven de plaatjes hield kreeg je te zien dat ze wél thuis waren. Maar ze zijn dus niet Je kijkt naar een lege kavel, kunt niet met je Sims spelen en je hebt zoiets van... "Is dit mijn huis eigenlijk wel? En je begint te twijfelen of je wel het juiste kavel op de kaart hebt geselecteerd, maar dan realiseer je je ineens, "Wacht eens even, dit is wel mijn huis". Maar waar zijn mijn Sims? Ik krijg te zien dat ze thuis zijn, maar daar zijn ze dus niet." Maar goed, dit is nu allemaal opgelost. *Spoken hebben niet langer de obsessie om je vijf keer per dag te bellen om te vragen of je zin hebt om langs te komen om te chillen. Ze hebben aan hun zelfbeheersing gewerkt en zijn nu beperkt tot maximaal één belletje per dag. *De functies van terreinverf functioneren nu naar behoren in de laptopmodus voor AMD videokaarten. *Niet speelbare personages krijgen niet langer de plotselinge behoefte om alles uit te trekken nadat ze wakker zijn geworden als ze het kavel hebben verlaten en weer zijn teruggekeerd terwijl jij op bezoek Deze scoort ook hoog in de categorie 'absurd'. Ik zou willen dat jullie de bugvideo mochten zien. Word Beroemd *We hebben de hoeveelheid enthousiasme verminderd die optrad als een celebrity zijn of haar gezicht liet zien buiten Del Sol Valley. Celebrity's zouden nu minder vaak buiten Del Sol Valley moeten opduiken, dus daarmee is gelijk de hoeveelheid enthousiasme verminderd. *Het was een val! Ik ben erin geluisd! Ik was het niet, ik zweer het! Dit zal je bezuren! Je hebt de verkeerde persoon, het was Wilma! Wilma, geloof me nou maar! Beroemde Sims zullen niet langer vals van het stelen van dingen worden beschuldigd. En wat Wilma betreft, hopelijk komt ze deze nare gebeurtenis nog te boven. *Het kostuum van Kapitein Sigma bestaat niet langer uit een kippenmasker. Dat was een rampzalige kledingkeuze. *De actiedoelen voor 'Een groepsverhaal vertellen' zullen nu voor een Meet & Greet met de fans worden voltooid. *We hebben een probleem verholpen waarbij het terrein van Del Sol Valley verdween als de kijkafstand op hoog was ingesteld. De volgende videokaarten (die bij ons bekend zijn) kregen hiermee te maken: **Intel HD Graphics 3000 **Intel HD Graphics 4000 **AMD Radeon R6 Graphics **ATI Mobility Radeon HD 5145 **NVIDIA GT 120 *We hebben de textuurfout van de skyline van Del Sol Valley verholpen die optrad als je CES afsloot. *Oudere Sims hebben niet langer de optie om met hun acteercarrière te stoppen en met pensioen te gaan, om vervolgens met een intrieste realiteit te worden geconfronteerd. Daarvoor werden ze met een TNS verleid die ze vertelde dat ze van een geweldig pensioen konden genieten om het rustig aan te doen, maar het pensioenbedrag was §0. Dat was echt heel duister... Jaargetijden *Als je nu tijdens de feestdagen reist, worden de decoraties van de huizen van je buren verwijderd als de feestdagen zijn afgelopen. Blijkbaar wilden ze voorheen iets langer van de feestdagen genieten, of waren ze gewoon een beetje lui. Hoe dan ook, het probleem is verholpen. *Sims zullen niet langer water/melk/sinaasappelsap naar binnen klokken tijdens evenementen. Daar is gewoon geen enkele reden voor. *Joggende vampiers zullen niet langer een paraplu vasthouden tijdens het joggen want dat ziet er gewoon raar uit. Honden en Katten *Zwerfdieren kunnen nu eten en kattenbakken gebruiken zonder de kavel gelijk tot een kattenhangplek te maken. Arme schatjes. Jullie zijn nu veilig. *Bestaande Sims zullen hun katten weer de les kunnen lezen. Nu kun je Poekie echt je gevoelens laten zien als ze weer eens op het aanrecht springt. *We zijn er al even mee bezig, maar we kalmeren iets te enthousiaste huisdieren op actieve wijze. Je wachtrij zal niet langer worden gevuld met miljoenen bellen van je huisdieren als je bepaalde acties uitvoert. We werken al een tijdje aan dit probleem, plus andere problemen, maar we denken dat we 'm eindelijk op hebben gelost. Hopelijk is dat van blijvende aard. *De douche- of badsessie van je Sim zal niet langer worden verstoord als er een puppy of kitten in de buurt is. Echt, dat deden we niet met opzet. *Sims kunnen nu door deuren met Landelijke Gordijnen lopen. Stedelijk Leven *Het bouwen van stukken in appartementen is niet langer onzichtbaar als je vanaf de bovenste verdieping kijkt. Het moet heel verontrustend zijn geweest om niet te weten wat er met je spullen gebeurde. *We hebben wat extra planten verwijderd die rond het Liefdesfestival zwierven. *Je Sims kunnen nu weer kunst kopen bij de Straatgalerie tijdens een vlooienmarkt. *Dit is ook een gekke. Luister: de Kletsmajoor en het Tetterend Toilet 2.0 spelen hun geluid niet meer eindeloos af als een jonge Sim de actie 'Gebruiken en masseren' toepast, zelfs nadat het toilet is vernietigd. Een pluim voor SimGuruJill om dit met een uitgestreken gezicht op te schrijven. *Funderingen zullen niet langer de helft van de verdieping van een penthouse in beslag nemen. *Je kunt nu weer veilig koffie en thee drinken. Sims ontvangen niet langer de gemoedstoestand 'Dodelijke hitte' om vervolgens dood te gaan als ze thuis drie warme drankjes drinken. Beleef het Samen *Lege clubs nemen niet langer het Clubpaneel in beslag. Ze weten nu dat wanneer het feest is afgelopen, het tijd is om weer naar huis te gaan. Aan het Werk *Collega's dragen nu bij aan de wetenschappelijke carrière. Ja, ze hebben jou ook gemist. *De borst geven is niet langer mogelijk voor mannelijke Sim-ouders of niet-buitenaardse baby's. Alleen buitenaardse wezens bezitten deze kosmische kennis. StrangerVille *We hebben wat vreemd gedrag tijdens het uitlaten van honden in StrangerVille verholpen. *We hebben de voltooiingstijd verkort van de dagelijkse taak 'Bevelen geven' in de rang 'Dappere kapitein' van de officierstak van de militaire carrière. Zo, dat was een hele mond vol. Jungle Avonturen *Je zult niet langer ontelbare meldingen krijgen als je jouw kitten of puppy thuis laat als jij op vakantie bent in Selvadorada. Vampieren *VampierSims die na de update van april 2019 worden gecreëerd, zullen punten blijven verdienen nadat ze de rang van Grootmeester hebben bereikt. *Jouw vampiers zullen niet langer ten onrechte door niet speelbare personages worden bestraft voor het drinken van hun bloed nadat ze specifiek hadden gevraagd of dat goed was. Dat is hetzelfde als ik hier een beetje beleefd probeer te doen en jij zegt dat het prima is en er vervolgens een hele stampij van maakt. Ik bedoel maar... *Perfecte zonbestendige vampiers zullen niet langer paraplu's gebruiken als ze in de zon zijn. Laat dat kleurtje maar zien. *We hebben een gekke kwestie opgelost met het toevoegen van punten tijdens het drinken van het Brouwsel der Reconfiguratie. Nu kun je gewoon weer punten toevoegen en worden je opties niet grijs gemaakt. *Genezen vampiers zullen nu een andere lichaamstemperatuur krijgen. Onnodig koud zijn is echt een kwelling. Wasgoed *Sims zullen nu hun wasgoed op de juiste manier vasthouden. Wat de juiste manier is? Geloof me nou maar, het is beter dan de manier waarop ze het eerst vasthielden. En nu is het tijd om weer te spelen! Ik hoop dat jullie iets aan de zomerse updates hebben gehad. Veel plezier, Simmers -SimGuruJill Categorie:Patches en updates voor De Sims 4